


The last night

by RainbowPlane



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Although he probably really is, Angst, But will this one have a happier ending?, I'm not sorry for writing this though, It has been a long few weeks, M/M, Not Beta Read, So I'm sorry for any stupid mistakes, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, There's only one way to figure out, This time I made Akechi depressed, it's a one-shot, it's gonna be fun, real fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPlane/pseuds/RainbowPlane
Summary: Akechi has been struggling with everything, everything he had done and everything he's still going to do. But he also somehow found himself in a relationship with Akira, the one he was going to betray very soon.The thoughts have taken complete control over his life. Akechi only sees one last solution. If he was going to die anyways, at least he wants to be the one to choose how. Even when some people still seemed to care for him.





	The last night

**Author's Note:**

> It's me again!!  
> (You probably haven't seen me around though...)
> 
> This time I present to you another suicide fic, since those are appearantly the ones I prefer to write.  
> This one is a lot shorter, and most likely a little lower in quality.
> 
> Be careful for possible triggers, and good luck reading this one.

It was a clear night. The stars were shining down on the now peaceful city. Akechi didn’t know the city could ever be this quiet. He had never tried to walk around at three A.M. either. But today was different. Today was the day he would lose all the terrible feelings he had kept inside of him. Today was the day he would finally be at peace. Today was his last day.

He knew he would hurt so many. All his fans would be devastated, they would most likely blame it on the phantom thieves. 

But they weren’t going to be the only ones. Even the thieves themselves seemed to care for him, even though they all knew he was eventually planning on betraying them.   
Their leader in particular would be affected. Their leader, the one which had tried to ensure him everything was going to be alright. The one who had actually ended up loving him. The one he had found himself falling in love with as well.

Akechi didn’t know why. He didn’t know why Akira would be so driven to love him, even when he knew he was going to be betrayed. Akechi also didn’t know why he was drawn to the other either. He had even planned to kill him, so why did he let himself get caught in his feelings. Why did he fall in love?

Later on Akechi had realised there was no way for him to win. He knew the thieves would make up a plan. He also knew deep inside that his father had no means to let him survive. He was just a pawn that knew too much after all. There wasn’t any way for him to survive, so why would he wait for his death?

The nightmares have become worse. Every night the terrors that had haunted him for his whole life visited him again. It seemed to be a sign, a sign that his life shouldn’t go on for much longer. He had lost the game, this was what he had been told every night. 

So then he finds himself wandering the streets in the middle of the night. Looking, maybe for a place to end, maybe for a sign to live. Even when he had no intention to live another day.  
He had left a note to Akira. Although he maybe shouldn’t, he still couldn’t go without telling the other his feelings. He hadn’t given many details in it. He had only stated he had lost the game, and that he had loved him. Love only isn’t enough to safe him right now, nothing in this world is that powerful.  
His initial destination came in sight. It was a bridge. Now that it was this late almost no cars drove over it. The bridge itself was high, high enough to end his life. He went to sit on the edge.

Akechi didn’t intend to jump straight away. He felt like that would be a waste of the moment. 

The moonlight shone on the water underneath him, the light of the buildings surrounding also reflected down there. Combined with the starry sky made up for an almost magical sight. It was the perfect picture. The perfect way to die.

 

Some time had passed. Akechi had lost himself in thought long ago, staring at the water and the stars. He snapped back to reality and checked the time. Almost an hour has passed since he first got there. Another hour and the first cars should appear again. He realised he should end it before then.

He lost his mind yet again, only this time it was interrupted.

A hand grabbed his arm.

Akechi quickly snapped back again to look to the person. He thought it probably was some random guy that had seen him sitting there, and was worried. He was just about to say that there was nothing to worry about when he looked at the others face. It was a face he knew.

 

‘’What are you doing here Akira?’’ Akechi asked the other.

‘’Saving your life. What else would I be doing?’’ Akira stated. He let go of Akechi’s arm and went to sit beside the other. Looking at the sight he had been admiring for an hour.  
While staring Akira spoke again. ‘’It’s truly a beautiful night. No wonder you went here.’’ 

Akechi was quite annoyed by the tone the other spoke. Akira had just ruined yet another one of his plans. He couldn’t even win in ending his own life. He considered jumping right then, but he realised the other would try to stop him, even when he would be taken down as well.

‘’How did you find me?’’ Akechi asked.

‘’You left me a note, remember?’’ Akira said in return.

Akechi turned to face the other. ‘’That doesn’t answer my question. The note never stated a place.’’ Akechi didn’t even bother to ask why the other was still awake at this hour, the cat probably wasn’t home.

‘’Just a guess, I suppose.’’ That wasn’t entirely true. Akira had spent a lot of time thinking about where the other could be, and it really took him by surprise to find him at the second try, actually still alive.

Akechi didn’t question it. He moved on to another, more pressing, subject. ‘’What were you planning on doing when you found me? I still do not intend to live on, I never will.’’   
Akira felt a little sad while hearing so. ‘’I obviously came to try. There’s no way I would just let the guy I love end his own life.’’

‘’Even when that guy was going to betray you?’’ Akechi looked down at the water underneath him. It just didn’t make any sense to him. Why would Akira even love him while he knew? It was another unanswered question, one he had so many of already.

Akira hadn’t looked up, until the last question. Now he was the one staring at the other gazing at the view. ‘’I know it isn’t what you want. I know you feel like there isn’t any other choice.’’ 

Akira didn’t get to finish as Akechi raised his voice. ‘’That’s right! And the both of us know that’s the truth! There is no other way for me than to die!!’’ Akechi yelled the last part. A tear rolled down his cheek. ‘’So, just let me chose the way.’’ He said quietly.

Akira was taken aback by the sudden outburst. He had no idea what to say. Akira was certain Akechi didn’t need to die, but he couldn’t find a right way to say so. Everything he would have said wouldn’t be believed anyways.

He truly felt helpless in the situation. 

But he had felt just the same way as he had read the note left to him. He felt scared, devastated even. He had felt like he had failed in being a lover. Even though there wasn’t anything official between the two. 

He had come so far now, he only needed a way to get Akechi to safety, to make him realise he is being loved. To make him realise another way does exist.  
‘’Goro,’’ Akira put his hand on the others leg, which made Akechi look up in surprise. ‘’I know.’’

Akechi wasn’t sure what Akira had meant by that. There was no way that he knew, he wouldn’t have come here if he truly did. A questioning look was given to Akira.  
And he decided to answer that look, after he had taken some time to look for the right words. ‘’I know how you feel right now, even though it might seem like I don’t.’’

‘’There is no way you know. Even after everything you had been through, you had always found people surrounding you. I have always been alone. And even now, even now I still am.’’ Akechi spoke softly. ‘’So please, don’t even try to sound like you know. No one knows, no one who’s still alive anyways.’’ 

That statement made Akira think for a moment, but as soon as he realised what it meant his expression changed. He couldn’t counter that point, even though in his heart he was certain that it wasn’t true. People have talked people out of suicide before, he knows that much. Akira only didn’t know how they did it. That was what scared him the most, the thought of failing. He had negotiated so much in the metaverse, but this, this specific moment is what made him realise he might not be good enough. He might fail to save Akechi.

But even when chances seemed slim, Akira wouldn’t give up so easily. He had never given up before, so why start now? 

‘’Akechi, I…’’ Akira searched for the right words. ‘’I know that you feel like this, even though I won’t be able to know how it feels, I do understand. I also know that you are still a great person, even when you have done all those terrible things.’’ 

‘’A person can’t ever be a great person after he had done the things I have.’’ Akechi interrupted the other.

‘’That isn’t entirely true. I think you were forced into this. I remember the things you have told me about your past. And I’m guessing your work is related to that as well. Yes, you have made a fault in your life choices, but that doesn’t mean you are a bad person. You are still capable to change, to better yourself. I know you can, but you need to believe in it, otherwise changes cannot be made.’’ Akira then stopped talking for a moment. He didn’t know what to say next, so he hoped Akechi had a reaction.

And he did. ‘’I will die anyways. If I suddenly decide to change they will come after me. There is no other way for me than to die, so why can’t I at least do it myself?’’ Akechi didn’t even try to hide anything anymore, Akira’s words had made it clear that he knew almost everything. Akechi could at least have one last conversation before death, if that was what Akira wanted.

‘’There are other ways. We will all protect you. The others would agree if they knew everything, I’m sure of it.’’ 

‘’But you can’t. I’m talking about government officials and other important people here. Everyone I’ve ever worked with will come after me as soon as I turn. Everyone will be scared I might betray them.’’ Akechi smiled slightly at the irony of the last sentence. The ones he was going to betray would still be caring. They truly are nothing but idealistic teenager, although in the end Akechi himself isn’t any different.

Akira searched for another way. Another subject which he could use. ‘’What if we changed their hearts? Then they wouldn’t hurt you anymore, right?’’ Akira sounded a bit desperate, he didn’t have many options left. 

And even this one wasn’t going to work. ‘’There are too many. There is no way you are able to change everyone before they noticed. And if that happens they will get to me as soon as possible. Give up Akira. Just let me do my thing. Let me at least freely choose how to die, it might be the only thing I can still somewhat control.’’ Akechi now looked Akira straight into his eyes. No emotion was showing.

Akira tried to hold himself together as well, but he miserably failed. ‘’Please, please just reconsider. I…’’ Tears fell from Akira’s eyes. Many, many tears. ‘’Why do you continue to ruin people’s lifes? Don’t you realise what your death would do to all of us? What your death would do to me?’’ 

A shock went through Akechi’s whole body. He didn’t expect the other to go there. He didn’t expect that at all. Akira actually managed to hit his weak point.

‘’I am seriously considering jumping after you if you actually go through with this.’’ Akira’s entire face was covered in tears, and there were no signs of the tears stopping anytime soon. ‘’I know you might not see our relationship as something serious, but I sure do. I love how you sometimes show up in the café by surprise, I love to make you coffee and talk about our days. I love to take you upstairs when boss doesn’t want us around. I love to fall asleep together on the couch. I love to kiss you awake after. But there is one thing I don’t love, one thing I’ve never loved. I hate to see you leave. Please, don’t leave me this time.’’

Hearing and seeing this made Akechi break even more, enough to make tears roll down his cheek as well. ‘’I’m sorry. I’ve never intended this. I’ve become way too close to you, I know.’’ Akechi felt guilty for doing so. He shouldn’t have spent all that time with Akira. He should have just left after his cup of coffee. He shouldn’t have gone there at all.  
‘’I know as well. But you’ve made this mistake. So take your responsibility for it.’’ 

Akechi let out a small chuckle. Akira actually seemed to have succeded into talking him out of jumping. Even now Akechi was outsmarted. ‘’There never will be a way for me to win from you, not even now.’’ He said while still laughing softly. The irony was way too strong.

‘’I’m sorry, but I’m certain there will be a moment where you will beat me. So at least try to live to that point.’’ Akira smiled a little as well. ‘’We will get through this, together. I don’t care if we will need to beat the shit out of half the government. I don’t care if we might need to flee this place. As long as we stay together we will get through this. Always remember that.’’

Akechi now busted out in loud laughter, tears still streaming down his face as well. ‘’That sounded really sappy now, you know? I never expected this to happen.’’

‘’Yeah, I know. It just felt like the right thing to say I suppose. But does this mean you’re with me? Till the end?’’ Akira was slightly embarrass to ask this, but he needed to know for certain.

Akechi stopped crying, only a smiling face remained. ‘’That almost sounded like a marriage proposal. But I guess the till death part was a bit inappropriate for the situation, right?’’ 

‘’Yeah, I suppose.’’

‘’Well, I suppose I will stay with you, at least a little longer.’’

Then the both of them simultaneously hugged the other. Leaving all emotions of the night behind them. They both knew it wasn’t over, but they also knew new possibilities were still ahead of them. 

 

As they separated the sun began to shine just above the water. They remained seated, staring at the sunrise, for a moment. Both of them collecting their thoughts. A long and painful time was ahead of them. This wouldn’t be the last time such a situation would happen. But for tonight they were done, they

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a thing I've done...
> 
> At least the ending is a good one? That's a first for me.  
> I was doubting to kill Akechi off, but that might have been a little too much.
> 
> Thanks for reading though! I haven't any fic planned after this one, but I'm sure regular fic readers will see me around in the future again. (Most likely with yet another oneshot about something depressing... It's just my thing I suppose.)


End file.
